Lights Like Stars
by vic32
Summary: A young lady suggests a wonderful idea to Remember a woman she's never met, Fraser's mum.


I don't own these Characters. I am just looking after them as they belong to Alliance. Rating G.

Beta by Jean.

This story is to honour those who have passed away and i hope you find comfort in this story. This is for Tiff who inspired me to write this by her kind words while helping me with something else, so thank you Tiff and Jean for sticking with me xox.

Lights Like Stars

Ray Kowalski sat at his desk, going through about a million or so files or that is just what it felt like to him. The paper work never seemed to end and once his desk was clear, it filled again.

Ray became aware that there were eyes on him from across the room and every time he looked up, people would look down at something or another, pretending that they had not just been looking at him.

Finally, Ray caught Dewey looking at him and snapped, "OK, OK Dewey, what's the idea? Why are you staring at me and that goes for the rest of you as well? Either you tell me or there will be heads getting kicked in

Getting up from his desk, Dewey made his way over to Ray's and plopped down. Sitting down across from him, asked, "Sorry, Ray, didn't mean anything by it, honest. It's just, well it's... It's a year next week to the anniversary of Fraser finding that Muldoon guy and well, since the guy was never charged with... killing Fraser's mum, well, we were thinking about doing something for him or Caroline. Maybe to honor her. My little niece Rosie, she's six, said we should light floating lights and set them free in her memory and well, I thought that it was a really nice idea. The guys were afraid to say anything because they didn't know how Fraser would take it. What do you think?"

Sitting back, Ray considered this, as he folded his arms."That is a really great idea, Dewey. You know he has been very quite these past few weeks, even after moving into an apartment just across from mine. That floating lantern thing is a really good idea. Let's set it up and I'll explain it to him later. I'm sure he'll be very happy with it. Tell your niece Rosie that she did a very good thing suggesting that".

Making his way back to his desk, Dewey rang his niece and to plan what would be needed to be used to remember Fraser's mum.

It was six o'clock when Ray picked up Fraser and Diefenbaker to bring them home. Once again Fraser was very quiet and Ray knew the memory of his mum was playing on his mind, so he let Fraser alone until he was ready to speak.

A few blocks from their apartment building Fraser spoke, "Ray, would you like to join me and Diefenbaker for dinner tonight? I've bought the ingredients for pineapple pizza."

"Really cool! Ya know, I'd love that, Frase. You feeling alright? You've been kinda quiet these past few days".

Rubbing his forehead, "I'm fine, Ray. Really I'm just a little tired lately, that's all. Nothing to worry yourself over, but thank you kindly for your concern."

Ray didn't believe a word of it but drove on. Fraser will would tell him in his own good time but Ray knew, he just knew, it was his mum that was on his mind. He'd tell him over dinner what Dewey and the other guys the 27th had planned to mark his mother's memory.

Dinner had been fun. Ray thoroughly enjoyed making his own pizza and, thanks to Fraser, Ray could add as much pineapple as he wanted. Ray chuckled to himself about the idea that Fraser would make someone a great house husband if he ever let a woman he could trust get close enough to him.

Finally Ray got up the nerve, "Frase, I... I've something to ask you."

Looking at Ray, wondering what Ray could want to ask him, Fraser asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"The guys at the 27th... Well, Dewey started... Well, technically Dewey's niece started it," Ray babbled.

Fraser laughed, "Ray, you're babbling."

"Sorry, well as I was trying to say badly, Dewey's niece, Rosie, was thinking about your mum. She knew it was nearly a year since you found her killer and that he was never tried for it. She was really angry about that and well, she suggested to Dewey that we plan a floating lights ceremony to remember her by. When lots of people gather and we all light and set off floating lights, kind of like stars going to the sky to meet her in heaven. So what do you think? Dewey has it all set up and well, if you don't want to do it, that's fine but it might be kind of nice you know, something special".

Fraser was stunned; how a young girl of six could feel so deeply for someone she never met such as his mum. Fraser himself was lucky enough to have met the young lady a few times and she always came across so polite and caring for all, a real credit to her parents.

"Ray, that is a most beautiful and wonderful idea. I'd be honoured for you all to do that for my mum. I know she would love that; from what I remember of her, which I"m sad to say is very little, what little I do remember at night she would take me out of the cabin and we would sit on the porch. She loved the stars."

He was, thrilled that Fraser was on board with the idea. So as soon as he was back in his own apartment which was literally just across the hall, he contacted Dewey to let him know.

One week later

It was the night that the floating lights ceremony was scheduled and the area where it was to happen was a few miles outside of town. The stars shone brightly in the sky and snow sparkled in the moonlight. Everyone from the 27th and some from other districts turned up, as well as the staff from the consulate and of course, the girl who started it all: Rosie.

Rosie held Fraser's hand as they prepared the floating lights to send them to the sky and her mum smiled proudly at her daughter. Looking around at the happenings, she couldn't believe how one little girl could have done all this and for a woman she never met.

Fraser was compelled to give a speech. "Before we send the lights up to my mum, I would just like to say a few words... And don't worry Ray, there won't be any Iniut stories."

All laughed.

"I would just like to thank Rosie for this wonderful, most beautiful idea of these floating lights to send up to the heavens for my mum. It truly means the world to me. You are a wonderful young lady and your parents must be so proud of you, as is I know your uncle Dewey is. I feel very sad and happy at the same time; sad for the loss of my mum and for not been able to bring her killer to justice and happy for all the friends who have come out tonight to honour her, even though none of you have met her. I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart".

As they all let the lights go, they floated towards the heavens as Fraser whispered, "I love you, mum"

Caroline and Bob Fraser looked on, eyes shining bright with pride of the man their son grew up to be and the friends that he had, who clearly loved and cared for him.

The End

Thank you for reading feel free to review xxx


End file.
